


The Fox Says Derek

by LadyDrace



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Canon Universe, College Student Stiles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, POV Derek Hale, Pack, Sick Character, Sick Stiles Stilinski, Sickfic, Werefox Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: Stiles is a werefox, he's not supposed to get sick. Except, he does. Good thing he has such a nice boyfriend at his beck and call.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for imjustanawkwardgoth who wanted snuggling and fox Stiles. Took me two tries, but I got it. <3
> 
> Lightly edited, unbetaed.

”Derek!” Stiles calls from the bedroom, for the third time, and Erica snorts.

 

”People wanna know what the fox says, well. Now we know. He says _Derek_ over and over again. For god's sake, boss, go put him out of his misery.”

 

Derek rolls his eyes, and determinedly keeps reading his book. ”I was up there five minutes ago, he can do without me a little longer.”

 

”Dereeeeek,” Stiles whines, and even Boyd stops his petting of Erica's head in his lap in favor of glaring at Derek.

 

”Maybe you should go check, just in case.”

 

”If you're so worried, why don't you do it?” Derek huffs, still clinging to his determination to read just once chapter in peace.

 

”You know that's just gonna piss him off,” Boyd says, and Erica nods against his thigh.

 

Derek sighs. ”Sucks to be him, then.”

 

”More like sucks to be us,” Erica mutters.

 

”No one asked you to be here,” Derek points out, but is utterly unsurprised when they both refuse to leave.

 

”Excuse you, we _live_ here! That whiny thing in your bedroom doesn't,” Erica argues, but then grins. ”At least... not _yet_.”

 

”Don't even... he can _hear_ you, Erica,” Derek grits out through his teeth. ”Don't give him any ideas.”

 

”Boss, he's so congested I'd be surprised if any of his senses work to full effect right now. Pretty sure you're safe.”

 

As if on cue there's an almighty sneeze, followed by a weak: ” _Ew_.” Derek sighs, and feels his willpower crumbling.

 

”Fine,” he groans, and puts his book down.

 

Boyd chuckles from the couch. ”He's got you whipped, man.”

 

”Glass houses, Boyd,” Derek snarls on his way up the stairs. He pokes his head into the bedroom, and finds Stiles in the process of dragging the comforter off the bed, his legs wobbly under him. ”What are you _doing?_ ” Derek snaps, and rushes over to support him. ”You're supposed to be resting!”

 

”I was! But then I ran out of tissues, and I called you, but I'm guessing you were _busy_ or something,” he says, giving Derek the stink eye, making it clear he knows he was being ignored. ”Aaaand then the inevitable happened and I sneezed.”

 

Derek shoves him down on the bed and then inspects the damage. The comforter is pretty much ruined, the huge spray of bodily fluids having done quite a job, so he rolls it up, and finds Stiles some tissues and a clean shirt before making the trip to the basement. Once the comforter is in the wash he goes back upstairs, and finds Stiles under his blankets again, looking miserable.

 

”I'm gonna die, Derek. Farewell, cruel world.”

 

Derek rolls his eyes and sits down on the bed. ”Deaton said you were gonna be fine.”

 

”I know, I heard him. Common reaction to exposure to mistletoe fumes. A _mild_ case. Clearly he's _wrong_ , because I'm _dying_ ,” Stiles whimpers.

 

”You're _not_ dying. I had it once too, and humans have random bugs all the time. You'll be fine,” Derek assures him, but fusses over him all the same, arranging his pillows and checking he has everything. ”Do you think you'll be able to sleep now?”

 

”No, Derek, because every time I'm almost about to pass out I fucking sneeze!” He proves his point by sneezing wetly into his tissue and blowing his nose. ”Ugh, I hate this.”

 

”Trust me, we all do,” Derek says darkly, but he's completely weak when it comes right down to it, and when Stiles turns the puppy eyes on him he folds like a bad hand of poker and smiles sympathetically instead.

 

”Please don't go? I just... I'm going bonkers, here, and it's just... better when you're here.”

 

Derek sighs and looks heavenward. ”Why didn't you just _say_ that instead of calling for me for stupid shit a million times?”

 

”It's not stupid shit, I'm sick and I need help, okay?” He squirms under Derek's glare, though. ”Okay, so maybe a few of them were a little frivolous, but I thought being sick was supposed to mean you would be pampered a little bit.”

 

”You _are_ being pampered. You're in my house instead of your drafty dorm, you're in my nice bed, I'm bringing you things every five minutes, and I literally promised I'd take care of you until you're feeling better.”

 

Stiles nods awkwardly. ”Yeah, I know. I guess I just... thought that meant you'd... be around more.”

 

”I am around.”

 

”No, I mean... in here! With me! Preferably cuddling me!”

 

Derek blinks. ”But... you said... you've said _repeatedly_ that you don't get how humans let anyone see them when they're sick and gross? I thought you wanted your privacy, and I was trying to respect that.”

 

”Yeah, well, that was _before_ I felt it on my own body, and I totally get it now, so please, for the love of my sanity, could you cuddle me, please? Light of my life? I'll try so hard not to sneeze on you, I swear.”

 

”Of course, you idiot,” Derek says with fond exasperation. ”Lemme just get my book so I won't be bored out of my head if you do fall asleep.”

 

”Might as well not bother, it's clear now that I'm never sleeping again,” Stiles mutters as Derek heads downstairs. Erica and Boyd give him matching smirks, and Erica mouths _whipped_ at him, to which he responds with a very mature hand gesture. They just laugh, because they have zero respect for their alpha.

 

Stiles still looks miserable by the time Derek gets back upstairs, but manages a weak smile as Derek slips under the blankets and curls up behind him. ”Yeeeeeeah, dude, that's the ticket,” Stiles says, and squirms backwards, trying to get closer. ”Seeing as you took my comforter away, you now get to be my bed warmer. Congratulations.”

 

“Lucky me,” Derek murmurs, and he's not even lying. Even sick and miserable he'll never get enough of the closeness with Stiles. Frankly, having to keep his distance had been making him a little cranky, which just makes the whole situation all the more ridiculous. They'll laugh at this later, probably. But for now, Derek's poor, sick boyfriend needs him.

 

It's another few hours of frustrated sneezing, and a couple of errands on Derek's part, but then Stiles finally drops off to sleep, snoring loud and rattling thanks to his blocked up nose. Derek doesn't mind, though. He'd grown up sharing a room with Laura, and she'd snored like a buzz saw, so he's used to tuning it out.

 

As a result, he drops off himself, and when he wakes up it's the middle of the night, and the house is quiet. He and Stiles have apparently switched places while sleeping, and Derek worries for a second about snot on his back before he realizes that Stiles isn't snoring anymore. And also isn't asleep.

 

Derek turns around in his arms, and is met by the subtle glow of his fox eyes, healing factor obviously working at last. “Hey,” Derek greets softly. “How do you feel?”

 

“Better. Still tired, but better. And also really fucking hungry. I'd forgotten how hungry healing makes you.”

 

“I'm glad. That you've forgotten, I mean.”

 

Stiles nods in the darkness. “Yeah. Kind of awesome it's been so long since anything tried to kill us.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Squirming in closer, Stiles settles down again with a heartfelt sigh. “I'm hungry, but I don't wanna move. Too comfy.” He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “And _god_ , it's _so_ good to be able to breathe properly again.” One more breath, right up against Derek's throat. “And _smell_ you again. I missed that.”

 

“You were sick for barely a day. Not much time to miss something.”

 

“Shut up, I did miss it. I always miss you like ten minutes after we say goodbye, it's ridiculous.”

 

Derek can relate, though he's never ever gonna say it out loud, because there are ears everywhere in his house. Ears that will definitely mock him for it later. But thinking of those ears makes something else come to mind, and Stiles looks up at him when he goes slightly tense.

 

“Something wrong, Der?”

 

“No. No, everything's fine,” Derek assures him, rubbing his back until his eyes flutter closed with pleasure. “I just... remembered something Erica said earlier.”

 

Stiles snorts. “Yeah, that _would_ make a guy tense.”

 

“Well, yeah, but... she kinda had a point.”

 

Gold flickers as Stiles blinks rapidly in the dark. “Wow. Are _you_ getting sick now?”

 

Derek laughs softly, and drags his nose against Stiles' cheek, just because he can, and also a little bit to gather his courage. “I might be. But before you call Deaton there's... something I wanna ask you.”

 

“Dude, I told you, _when_ you propose, I want it public and cheesy, down on one knee and a whole speech, nothing less will do,” Stiles says, and while it's obvious he says it to cover up his own sudden nervousness, Derek also knows he's serious. Stiles has expressed similar opinions quite often, and Derek isn't dumb enough to try his luck with something different if... _when_ he ever gets to that point. It still makes him a little shaky to even hope that he might get to have this for long enough that that becomes a serious goal, and for now he's plenty shaky just getting his nerve up for something smaller, if not equally significant.

 

“Yes, dear,” he says, joining in the joking, and Stiles reaches down to pinch his ass.

 

“That's _yes sir_ to you, Hale.”

 

“Mmmmaybe. If I think you've earned it.”

 

Stiles snorts. “Well you gotta like me a little. I earned the title of _dear_ , after all. Am I dear to you, Derek?” He's smirking, a little shit through and through, and Derek has to kiss that smirk right off his face.

 

“Yes. You really are. You know I love you, right?” It's barely a whisper, because saying it out loud still makes him terrified that some cruel force in the universe is gonna rip this away from him too.

 

But Stiles hears it perfectly well, and kisses Derek hard in return. “Of course I do. And I love you too.”

 

“Good. Good, cause I wanna ask... well, Erica seems to think... uhm.”

 

“It's okay,” Stiles says, not a hint of mocking in his voice, which is rare enough that Derek feels the significance of it, and easily finds the courage to continue.

 

“Do you wanna move in? Here. With me.”

 

Stiles' eyes flash, and his mouth drops open a little before he catches it. “Dude, are you sure? I mean... this is your home. Your _pack_ home. I wouldn't wanna... I mean... won't it be weird?”

 

“Pack is what you make of it. I can't be your alpha like with the others, and... I also don't think I want to. But pack can be anything, and... I want you to be part of it.”

 

There's a moment of stunned silence, with Stiles' arms tightening sudden and shocking around him, as if needing to channel his startled emotions into something. Derek hugs back just as hard, and when Stiles kisses him it's slightly desperate, but Derek meets that too with equal fervor. “Are you serious?” Stiles pants. “Like, really serious?”

 

“Really really serious,” Derek confirms, pressing his forehead against Stiles' cheek as he processes.

 

“And the others? You think they're okay with it?”

 

Derek snorts. “Erica was teasing me about it earlier. Pretty sure they've been making bets on when it was gonna happen. They're fine.”

  
“Wow,” Stiles breathes. “I hadn't... I'd sorta thought that maybe once we were all out of school and figuring out where to go, then maybe... maybe we'd find a place of our own.”

 

The thought of leaving his pack home makes Derek a little uneasy, but if Stiles would rather they did, then... he's willing to consider it. “Would you... prefer that? Something of our own?”

 

“Dude, _no_ , oh my god, are you _kidding_? This house is amazing, and even if it wasn't it has _you_ in it. That's all I've ever needed,” he says, hands going to Derek's cheeks, cradling his face like he's the most precious thing in the world, and Stiles somehow always makes Derek feel like he actually is. “Derek Hale, you are the best thing that ever happened to me, and I would be fucking _ecstatic_ to move in with you and your puppies.”

 

“Call them that at your own risk,” Derek says, smiling so widely his cheeks hurt. Stiles is _moving in_. “Do you... do you want a room of your own, or-?”

 

“Not unless you physically kick me out of your bed. _Our_ bed. Oh my god, can it be _our_ bed?”

 

Derek has to kiss Stiles again, the knowledge that he's gonna wake up with him every morning from now on enough to make his insides swell with hope and happiness. “As of right now, it is.”

 

“ _Sweet!_ ”

 

And, yeah. It really is.

 

End.

 

 

 


End file.
